


Aflame

by like_froot



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: (as always. will i EVER beta read something??), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Canon Sexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: Fernando would have never thought that he would feel like this ever again.





	Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> Kiddies DON'T read this

Fernando would have never thought that he would feel like this ever again.

 

Not only he had loved his knight, hard, years ago, to the point of being his squire just to be close to him. To be able to take care of him, protect him. He had also watched him die. A shot to the head, dead in an instant. No time to react. Nothing. Just the love of his life, dead in front of him. Gone. Gone forever.

 

He thought that he would never be able to love anyone again, and yet…

 

Fernando doesn’t feel attracted to women. He flirts with them automatically, because it feels easier, to just not face his true desires, his own pain. When he flirts with men, he does it seriously, and when they flirt back, he feels himself getting scared.

 

Of suffering again. Of betraying Esteban’s memory. Of failing as a knight.

 

He doesn’t have any doubts about what he feels for Mal’Damba. He doubts himself, first and foremost. His own ability to make it work. His own broken heart, and not knowing if he is capable of mending it properly.

 

“Like what you see?” he asks instead, his charming smile trembling a little. He is nervous, no matter how much he wants this.

 

Mal’Damba smiles at him, probably seeing through him with ease. It’s another thing that Fernando is both thankful for and nervous about. How easily Mal’Damba can see his real feelings, the truths inside of his heart. As if it were a conversation that Fernando is not aware of.

 

Something that is not entirely out of the question, given Mal’Damba’s link to spirits, and to the most ruthless goddess in the realm.

 

“I have always been sincere about what I like.” he answers, and Fernando feels himself heating up, Mal’Damba’s bony finger on his naked chest, curling around his body hair. He is still wearing his trousers, and Mal’Damba is fully dressed, even if not wearing his mask.

 

Sitting on his lap as he is, Mal’Damba has probably noticed how Fernando feels about the whole matter.

 

“I don’t blame you. I’m the hottest person in the realm, after all.” Fernando continues, his dark eyes facing Mal’Damba’s green ones, which glow in delight as he looks at Fernando.

 

“I want to see for myself just how much hotter you can get.” Mal’Damba teases, and Fernando almost squirms in place, exhaling from his nostrils, a little too loudly.

 

“ _Dioses…_ ”

 

“If you’re okay with that, of course. This can wait for as long as you need it to.”

 

Fernando is. He knows what he wants, and he wants this. Wants him, in both gentle and passionate ways. He thinks about Esteban, and he swears that Mal’Damba’s caress on his cheek feels more reassuring than teasing.

 

“I want to. It’s just… it has been a long time and…”

 

“I understand. I know the truth that your heart is still unsure about voicing out loud.”

 

Fernando shakes his head, big hands carefully taking Mal’Damba’s face, his cold, dark skin getting hotter against his touch.

 

“I loved him. But I like you. And I want to love, hard and fiery, like I used to.” he starts, a knot in his stomach. “It’s what he would have wanted, and what both you and I deserve.”

 

Mal’Damba’s eyes glint in both interest and another feeling, way warmer. Way more gentle.

 

“Then? Do you want me?”

 

Fernando’s voice sounds broken when he speaks, a single word that sets his world aflame.

 

“Yes.”

 

When Mal’Damba kisses him, him sitting on the mattress, and Mal’Damba on top of him, Fernando feels heat rising from his chest to his ears. Mal’Damba’s hands are on his neck, his shoulders, and then his chest, making him shiver.

 

He wonders about Mal’Damba’s cobra when he hisses in satisfaction against Fernando’s lips. A good girl, doing good things, as Mal’Damba himself had put it. Fernando feels something akin to pity towards the poor mouse that the snake is probably having for dinner.

 

He cannot think about it too much, because when Mal’Damba moves against him, his mind goes blank. Pleasure, excitement. He touches his waist with care, keeping him close. He remembers a bigger body against his, but he realises that he doesn’t really mind the difference.

 

“What do we have here?” Mal’Damba asks, making more pressure as he moves, Fernando being able to feel his erection too under both of their clothes. His mind feels numb in arousal, and he only wants for Mal’Damba to keep kissing him, touching him like that.

 

“You’re beautiful.” he mumbles, and Mal’Damba’s next movement renders him unable to utter another coherent word.

 

He babbles as Mal’Damba chuckles, his lips on Fernando’s own, their breaths warm and uneven.

 

“I can’t believe I have left you speechless, my knight in shining armor.” Mal’Damba remarks, even if his voice doesn’t really sound as collected as usual.

 

Fernando just smiles, shuddering and moaning deeper when Mal’Damba moves again. And again. Friction doing its job and leaving him a mess.

 

Until he cannot take it anymore.

 

He hadn’t lied when he said that it had been a really long time. His body reaches its limit way too quickly, way too abruptly. He trembles and groans, his arms embracing Mal’Damba’s smaller body like a lifesaver.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry…” he murmurs in a broken voice, embarrassed but unable to do much more at the moment.

 

Mal’Damba just kisses his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. Like a love charm. One of his hands play with Fernando’s dark hair, their mouths close, as if he were drinking from Fernando’s choked breaths.

 

“Not important. I’m glad you like me this much…” he answers, a slight amusement in his voice, but not a judgement. “That was, as you would say, very hot.”

 

At that, Fernando feels at ease.

 

“You know… Do you know what would be even hotter?” he asks, making his tone sweeter than honey.

 

“I do not. Tell me.”

 

Fernando grins, his natural charm feeling way less anxious this time.

 

“My handsome face between your legs, _cariño_.”

 

Mal’Damba chuckles, both amused and excited at the prospect. Fernando kisses him, his hands feeling less shaky, his mind more at ease. Closer than who he was, back in the day. Something akin to happiness pooling inside of him.

 

“Show me, then.”

 

Fernando can feel himself blush deeper than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> "Fernando creams his pants", the fanfic
> 
> Let me joke about it so I don't think about his pain okay. Fernando deserves so much better
> 
> As always, I like reviews/comments more than kudos
> 
> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
> My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
